halofandomcom-20200222-history
Janissary James
Janissary James, or Jan for short, is a Spartan 1.1, having all the enhancements of a Spartan 1.0 but without the training. She was unaware of her enhancements for much of her life, until a particularly "clever" police officer figured it out. Biography Early life Janissary James lived a normal early life until she was six.Axon Clips Chapter 12 There, a man came looking for gifted children. Due to her passing all of her tests and having exceptional skills at hopscotch, the man wanted to abduct her for the SPARTAN-II Program. However, when he came for her, her father shot and killed the ONI Agent. Afterward, to hide from the UNSC, they moved around frequently to avoid people picking up their trail.Axon Clips In 2552 Jan was caught while trying to sneak a gate pass back into a military base in New York City to help keep one of her friends out of trouble. A police officer who interrogated her noticed she was able to beat the PQI and was going to do a series of blood and hair tests on her as part of "standard operating procedure." Jan's father knew that her enhancements would show up on the tests, so he burned down the police station. The police officer suspected him, so he got Jan to act as a witness for him when he murdered a man who abused his friend's daughter. Jan said the man drew a weapon, and in exchange the cop would not look more closely into the arson incident. Jan meets Thin Kinkle Thin Kinkle was a gangster that worked for Monster Ann and the Crystal Security mob. He and Jan's paths crossed when he attempted to kill an underling in a moons parlor and Janissary James intervened. Not wishing a fight, he challenged her to a game of moons. Impressed by her skills, he offered to take her under his wing; she declined. Later, Jan foiled a rape Kinkle had set up as a gang initiation test. Furious, he kidnapped and tortured her using Cupid's Knife. When Jan's father tried to rescue her, Kinkle killed him in front of her, and then activated the torture device again. While she was unconscious her mother Gilly arrived and killed her captors, save for Thin who had left earlier. Jan meets Melissa At James's funeral, Jersey approached Jan and told her that he had been secretly spying on her, and knew the conditions of her father's death. He then told Jan that he and Melissa would be able to help her get revenge on Thin. Jersey was then introduced to Jan's "aunt" Gladys Wilson, who needed to be convinced of Melissa's authenticity. With Gilly and Gladys, Jan later launched an assault on the Crystal Security building to hunt down Kinkle. There, they were able to corner Kinkle and Monster Ann. In an attempt to be motherly and spare her daughter from having to kill, Gilly shot Kinkle and Monster Ann. After the UNSC refused to let her join the Navy, she joined Melissa's vigilante group to deactivate the Deep-Space Artifact in Chawla Base. The operation was successful and the artifact was deactivated, however Jan was shot in the chest in the process, incurring serious, but non-life-threatening injuries. Later she was approached by another Spartan 1.1, Kevin, who recruited her for an assault on the Covenant. Unfortunately, a Covenant fleet attacked Earth before they had a chance to strike. Her current condition is unknown. Sources Category:I Love Bees Category:Spartan 1.1s Category:Females